


Traitor

by Julia451



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia451/pseuds/Julia451
Summary: There's only one thing Amon and the Equalists hate more than Benders, and that's traitors like Asami Sato who have the gall to fall in love with them. Short "Legend of Korra" one-shot written during the first season, back when I was a Masami shipper. (Frankly, I'm still disappointed the show didn't draw attention to this little fact back when those two were a couple.)





	Traitor

Traitors were nothing new to the Equalists.

It was disgraceful but common to hear objections to the cause from non-Benders. Most were family members of Benders. Some believed they owed a Waterbending healer their life. Some actually believed Benders helped society by building cities or providing electricity. They were fools, blinding themselves to the danger Benders posed to their lives because they were too afraid to face it. They should know that even blood could protect no one from the wrath of these tyrants.

In many ways, Amon hated Traitors even more than he hated Benders. They disregarded their duty to their people. They endangered his quest for Equality not by their existence but by choice. Every minute non-Benders spent associating with Benders – working with them, eating with them, marrying them, treating them as if they were welcome in his world – hindered his progress. They threatened to delude others into believing they could actually live peacefully with people who were so different, so dangerous, so evil. Yes, he hated every one of them…

But they were everywhere, and he was powerless to do anything about them… yet. Oh, how he looked forward to the day when he would have attained enough power to put Benders in their place and punish any who resisted his Equality by supporting them. For now, he must ignore them; he could not afford to grow impatient or angry or lose control. He must focus on the goal at hand and put the Traitor problem aside until a more opportune time.

But today had brought news that he could not ignore. Every gossip column of every paper was buzzing about how Hiroshi Sato’s daughter was now dating the Avatar’s pro-Firebending teammate. His lieutenants were disgusted; someone as wealthy and educated as Asami Sato should know better, should surely have been taught where her duty lay. Their followers were bewildered; what could she see in that street rat, let alone one whose people tried to enslave the world less than a century ago and would do so again if ever given the opportunity? Some genuinely pitied Asami – what a tragedy that a young woman with such a noble legacy and such a promising future had turned traitor! It was bad enough when ordinary, unknown members of the populace at large betrayed them in their everyday lives, but an example this significant, involving two local celebrities, was appalling.

Amon glared at the newspaper’s candid photo of the two, snuggling together in a carriage like true lovebirds, their faces glowing with joy. The dangerous ideas they would give people… He silently put them at the top of his list of targets after the Avatar.

Such things would not be tolerated.


End file.
